Besos de chocolate
by sonrais777
Summary: Ondine no sabe qué regalarle a su novio en ese día tan especial de los enamorados, sin embargo al decidirse por el chocolate, esta no le dará el típico chocolate en caja.


**Hola a todos! No saben cuanta sangre he dejado en este escrito, y no bromeo, pero me he fijado que si bien esta es una pareja muy linda, no he visto a nadie escribir sobre esta, así que me he empeñado en poner algo de estos dos, con algo de esfuerzo y sangre, en serio repito, no bromeo… Este iba a ser para San Valentín pero bueno, a uno se le va el avión jeje. En fin, ya saben las advertencias usuales, nada de menores de edad así que sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Besos de chocolate.

Capitulo único.

Ondine no era una chica a la que le obsesionaban esa clase de cosas, enormes globos, bouquet de rosas o cajas de chocolates. Pero como la mayoría de las chicas que tenían novio quería hacer algo especial para los dos. Vio los escaparates llenos de dulces y objetos en forma de corazón rojos y rosas y suspiró derrotada.

-Menuda novia que soy... no tengo idea de qué regalarle.- se sentó en una banca del centro comercial derrotada.

Kim y ella ya tenían un largo tiempo de ser novios, ya no eran chicos de instituto, prácticamente eran adultos responsables, pero ella le daba pena dar el siguiente paso. Habían iniciado como amigos, más que amigos, el amigo que besas y al fin novios. Kim era un chico tímido aunque no lo pareciera y muy romántico, por ello no sabía que regalarle en este San Valentín. Gimió frustrada ya que el año pasado él le había regalado una hermosa caja de música y ella unos calentadores de deporte, aunque Kim dijo que le habían encantado ella nunca se los había visto puestos.

-¿Estas segura de eso, Alya?- escuchó a unas chicas que reconoció como antiguas compañeras del instituto compañeras y amigas de Kim. Se levantó para poder ir a saludarlas pero la curiosidad pudo más al escucharlas hablar.

-Claro, Marinette. Estos labiales de chocolate son lo último. Lo mojas un poco, te lo untas en los labios y voila, tendrás unos deliciosos besos de chocolate con Adrien.- las dos rieron y Marinette asintió un poco avergonzada.

-No puedo esperar a probarlo. ¿Y qué le compraste a Nino?

-Solo diré que es comestible y que lo llevaré puesto.

-¡Alya!- las dos chicas se fueron entre risas y Ondine se acercó al escaparate de la tienda donde estaban. Vio un labial de cubierta color dorado con cierta duda.

-¿Gusta que se lo muestre?- se asustó de ver a una dependienta frente a ella y Ondine se sonrojó apenada.

-Eh, bueno... sí.

-Este producto es muy popular, se recomienda mantener en clima fresco, tenemos diferentes tonos, chocolate rojo, negro o el tradicional. Se le asegura una buena experiencia con su pareja al momento de besarlo o en cualquier otro uso.- la mujer abrió el labial y le mostró el chocolate en este.

Ondine se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa de comprarlo o no.

-Es que no sé si es lo que busco…

-Si gusta también tenemos una serie de deliciosas selecciones que puede disfrutar con su pareja en la intimidad...

Ni siquiera pidió ver las otras opciones, Ondine compró el labial y salió de allí con la cara ardiendo.

El día llegó, el amor se olía en el aire, junto con montones de chocolates. Las parejas se tomaban de las manos, compartían sorbetes o expresaban su amor ya fuera de la forma tradicional o de lo más ridículo y Ondine suspiró mientras salía del agua de la piscina con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Kim que se quitaba los googles al salir del agua.

-Solo pienso que es agradable tener el lugar para nosotros solos.

-Sí, creo que somos los únicos dementes a los que se les ocurre venir este día.- Ondine se rió y ambos se sentaron en la orilla de la piscina.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué me has citado aquí, Kim?

-Eh... bueno, es San Valentín y quería pasarlo con mi novia.- respondió sonrojado desviando un momento la mirada.

-Oh, Kim...

-A-Además quiero darte algo.- Ondine sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es?- Kim sonrió al verla tan emocionada y le mostró la muñequera que usaban siempre para el juego de los mensajes.

-Tendrás que ir por ella.- lo arrojó al agua y ella fue se puso los googles para ir por este. Lo tomó sin problema pero al volver arriba y abrirlo no había nada. Su vista fue a la de Kim y grande fue su sorpresa al ver un bonito anillo de plata con un diseño intrincado frente a ella. Kim tenía las mejillas arreboladas.

-Sé que somos novios pero nunca te he dado un anillo. Es algo sencillo pero te juro que la próxima vez será uno mejor.

-Me encanta... ¡Oh, Kim! ¡Te amo!- Ondine tomó a Kim del brazo y lo jaló al agua donde lo recibió entre sus brazos con un largo beso que Kim no negó al separarse los dos sonreían sabiendo que nadie los veía sonreír como dos tontos enamorados.

-Yo también te amo, mi sirena.- Ondine lo abrazó feliz de escuchar esas dulces palabras y de repente siente algo entre los dos. Kim se separó de ella sin darle oportunidad de saber qué fue.

-Eh... necesito salir un momento del agua de piscina. Quisiera llevarte al Ponts de Arts, hoy el lugar está decorado para los enamorados.

-Claro. Me encantaría.- lo miró desconcertada y Kim salió dándole todo el tiempo la espalda a Ondine. Ella salió después viéndolo desaparecer tras las puertas de los jacuzzis donde todos se quitaban los restos del agua clorada de la piscina y se relajaban.

-¡Ondine!- la encargada del lugar apareció y la vio con cierta pena, ya la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y era normal que se trataran de forma amistosa haciéndose a veces algunos favores.- Oye, necesito un favor. Se me presentó algo de último momento. ¿Crees que puedas cerrar por mí?

-Claro. No hay problema.

-Muchas gracias, como sea ya está anocheciendo y solo son ustedes dos. Me voy corriendo, nos vemos.-la encargada le dio las llaves y se fue en tiempo record. Ondine se rió al verla desaparecer pero entonces una idea cruzó por su mente. La joven miró las llaves con cierta duda y también la zona de casilleros donde tenía sus cosas...

Kim sintió como el agua relajaba su cuerpo. La había puesto a temperatura templada y exhaló un suspiro de alivio hundiéndose un poco más en esta. Vio abajo y notó como había también bajado cierta "hinchazón" que se había originado por culpa de sentir a Ondine. Se sintió culpable porque Ondine. Se golpeó la frente, era una chica tan linda y no quería asustarla o presionarla sobre poder estar juntos en la intimidad, y cada vez se le dificultaba más ignorar las reacciones que ella provocaba en él y más con aquel traje de baño... se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

-Maldita sea, Kim. Apégate al plan.

El plan era sencillo, llevaría a Ondine a pasear por el Ponts de Arts, comprarían algunas chucherías, le declararía su amor una vez más al momento en que soltaran los fuegos artificiales y se portaría como todo un caballero.

Escuchó la puerta del lugar abrirse y cerrarse, seguro que Ondine iba a reunirse con él. Tomó aire y esperó a que ella viniera.

-El agua es deliciosa. La he ajustado para relajar los músculos.

-Eso me parece genial.- contestó Ondine y Kim al verla abrió grande los ojos.

-Ondine... ¿te pusiste labial?- la pregunta era tonta pero ya no podía retractarse, pero al ver sus labios de un color café, le extrañó. Ella se sonrojó un poco apenada.

-S-Sí. ¿No te gusta?

-¡No! Quiero decir. Te-Te queda bien. Te ves muy, muy hermosa.- eso hizo sonreír a Ondine y Kim sintió que algo era diferente en ella.

-En realidad, Kim... quería darte algo también por este día.- ella se introdujo en el agua sentándose junto a él, dejando el labial a un lado del jacuzzi. Kim hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse nervioso y más cuando ella puso su mano en su pecho que iba subiendo lentamente hacia su cuello.

-¿Q-Que es?- el rostro de Ondine se acercó al suyo.

-Tu chocolate de San Valentin.- ella le besó y fue que Kim pudo al fin saborear algo especial en sus labios.

El beso fue dulce, suave, y Kim reaccionó al fin cuando captó el sabor del chocolate. No era en su lengua, eran sus labios. Y quería probarlo. Kim correspondió al beso y su boca chupó, raspó con sus dientes y saboreó cada pedacito de chocolate hasta que no hubiera más. Se separaron ante la falta de aire. Ondine estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y sus labios hinchados. No había esperado que el beso fuese tan intenso, pero había quedado con deseos de más... ¿Sería malo repetir el proceso?

-Ondine...- al verlo se quedó paralizada. Kim estaba sonrojado, pero lo que captó su atención eran sus ojos oscurecidos que la miraban con un brillo casi hipnótico.- ¿Tienes... mas?

Ella asintió lentamente y tomó el labial, poniéndose nuevamente el dulce chocolate en sus labios, esta vez asegurándose que ponía más chocolate en sus labios. Dejó el labial y ambos volvieron a besarse, con más ahínco, más fuerte. Kim esta vez la acercó a él rodeándola con sus brazos y Ondine gimió a lo bajo por el beso hasta que necesitaron respirar y el chocolate se había acabado.

De nuevo se puso el labial, una vez más, otra, y esta vez el tacto de sus manos era como llamas lamiendo su piel. Hasta que sin preverlo, ni saber cómo terminaron con Ondine estaba sentada sobre Kim y él con sus manos en sus caderas.

Kim fue el primero en reaccionar. Tan avergonzado que cuando vio lo animado que estaba, alzó a Ondine de las caderas para que no sintiera la dureza entre sus piernas.

-L-Lo siento. Me dejé llevar.- ella lo observó aun con la mirada oscurecida, Kim balbuceaba sonrojado y parecía dispuesto a irse pero Ondine no le dejó.

Sus manos permanecieron en sus hombros y sus rostros se acercaron tanto que sus alientos chocaban uno con el otro.

-No te vayas... no me dejes así.

-P-Pero... Ondine, puede alguien venir.

-Nadie vendrá. Somos los únicos aquí Kim.

-¿C-Cómo?

-Kim...- ella se sentó de nuevo sobre su regazo, sonrojándose y ahogando pobremente un gemido al sentirlo duro.- Te quiero... aquí, ahora.- Kim tembló y se mordió el labio inferior ante el suave movimiento de cadera que la chica hacía. Sus manos se asieron en su cadera con fuerza.

-Ondine...

-Mi príncipe...- ella lo volvió a besar y Kim gruño entre el beso rendido ante ella.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia su trasero aferrándola contra él, perdiéndose ambos en ese vaivén en donde solo sus delgados trajes de baño eran más un estimulante que una barrera.

Un escalofrió atravesó a Kim al darse cuenta del provocativo movimiento de caderas de Ondine.  
-Ondine... espera un poco.  
-Mmmm~ Kim...- gimió la chica mordiendo su labio inferior.- So-Solo un poco más... Ah~-Kim apretó sus caderas echando su cabeza hacia atrás, ayudándole a marcar un ritmo que fuera placentero para ambos.  
-¡Ondine!  
-¡Oh, Kim!- y lo sintieron venir. Ambos llegaron a aquel momento culminante, un quedo gemido salió de los labios de Kim y Ondine ahogó su gemido en el hombro de este esperando que pasara la sensación... Oh, por todos los cielos, ¿que había hecho?  
Ahora se daba cuenta de lo ocurrido. Se había dejado llevar y... su cara se coloreó por completo.

_**Tranquila, Ondine. Todo se puede arreglar. Solo sepárate poco a poco de Kim y espera a que no piense que eres una pervertida...**__**  
**_  
Se movio lentamente para poder poner distancia pero las manos de Kim se lo impidieron.  
-Ammm, ¿Kim?  
-Ondine... Lo siento, no creo poder controlarme mucho mas.- ella gimió cuando sintió los dedos de Kim acariciar su sexo. Ella se afianzó de él sensible, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar como una gelatina.  
-Eres tan hermosa, tan linda y me siento afortunado de ser tu novio pero... quiero saber si de verdad puedo hacerte sentir más.- Ondine gimió con fuerza cuando sintió sus largos dedos acariciar directamente. Había hecho a un lado el traje de baño y uno de sus dedos acariciaba directamente su entrada.  
-K-Kim...  
-Solo necesito saber si tengo tu permiso. No hare nada que no quieras solo... solo di si puedo tocarte más o no...- Ondine se mordió los labios y gimió cuando uno de sus dedos se introdujo en ella, tan profundo en un bombeo lento y erótico, notando al verle la intensidad y deseo reflejados en los ojos de Kim.  
-Tócame lo que quieras, a cambio... déjame tocarte.  
Kim aceptó besándola con pasión. Las manos de cada uno se movían sobre el cuerpo del otro, para grabar con fuego cada rincón de la piel del otro. Kim era fuerte, sus brazos, hombros y espalda era todo musculo, bien trabajado y tonificado por las constantes horas de nado y ejercicio. Para ella fue un deleite poder tocar su pecho y torso. ¡Debía ser un pecado tener un cuerpo así! Su abdomen era como una barra de chocolate bien formado y duro, y su piel era suave al tacto. Sus manos disfrutaron de tocar cada parte de él hasta que su mano descendió hacia esa parte de su bañador. Kim gimió ante su toque y Ondine casi le da algo al sentir la forma que tenía, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica atravesar su vientre. Era grande, maldición, era más grande de lo que hubiese esperado y no estaba completamente erecto por la corrida anterior. Iba definitivamente a partirla si eso entraba en ella.  
Bajó los tirantes de su bañador y aprovechó para besar esa piel que poco a poco quedaba expuesta. Ondine gimió a lo bajo, encantada por sus labios, sus besos eran tan dulces y su lengua pasaba donde sus pecas como si estuviese saboreando más trozos de chocolate. Sus pechos pronto quedaron expuestos y se hubiese cubierto si sus brazos no estuviesen aun aprisionados en los tirantes. Pero las manos de Kim no tardaron en tomarlos, los acarició con una delicadeza y ternura que la derritieron en sus brazos y su cuerpo se acercó más a él en una invitación para que siguiera. Kim contempló extasiado sus reacciones, y quería más, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar cada punto de placer de ese delicioso cuerpo lleno de pecas.  
-Ondine, eres preciosa...- su boca atrapó esa aureola que lo incitaba a probarlo y su lengua jugó con su pezón que poco a poco se endurecía como un diamante en su boca, escuchándola gemir y retorcerse en sus brazos.  
-¡Kim!  
-No sabes lo difícil que ha sido controlarme... toda tu me vuelves loco... Cada vez que salíamos me sentía culpable... pero ahora... ¡Dios! Hay tantas cosas que deseo hacerte...- atrapó su otro pezón y sus dientes lo rozaron y atraparon para jugar con su lengua y succionar. Ella gimió alto echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Podía sentir el calor crecer en su vientre, tan deseosa como él, de nuevo tan duro y alzándose como un mástil.  
-¡Sí! Hazlo... hazme lo que quieras, déjame sentirte por completo...  
Entendiendo, Kim le retiró al fin el bañador, encantado de verla al fin así como tantas veces había deseado. Ella le besó en recompensa y sus dedos fueron al bañador de Kim, este se levantó un poco para ayudarle y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento. Su miembro se erguía orgulloso y poderoso entre sus piernas, era grande, grueso y palpitante. Y definitivamente no saldría de allí caminando...  
-¿Ondine? ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Eh... nada, ¡nada! S-Solo es que... es que es...- Kim sonrió arrogante.  
-Tu expresión es el mejor cumplido de todos, nena.  
-¡Kim!- exclamó avergonzada y este rió antes de abrazarla, su miembro estaba aprisionado entre ellos y tras verse a los ojos este la acomodó mejor.

-¿Estás lista?

-Eso creo…  
-Te prometo que seré cuidadoso...  
-Lo sé. Confió en ti mi príncipe.- con un último beso, la punta de ese miembro comenzó a ejercer presión en la entrada. Ella podía sentirlo poco a poco entrar, era tan grande que un ardor comenzó a sentirse en su interior a cada milímetro que entraba. Ella se aferró a él clavando sus uñas a su espalda, ¡por todos los… era enorme! Entonces lo sintió, había llegado a esa barrera y la mano de Kim acarició su espalda buscando relajarla un poco, ella agradeció en silencio sus atenciones, y cuando su respiración se relajó, la tomó de los hombros y sus caderas se alzaron. Su grito se ahogó a la mitad de emitirlo. Dolía tanto... agradecía que no se moviera por el momento, pero las lágrimas caían de sus ojos al sentir como si la hubiesen partido.  
-Tranquila, nena. Ya pasará...  
-Kim...

-Espera, voy-voy a intentar algo.

-¿Qué…? ¡Ah!- jadeó al sentir sus dedos entre ellos. Kim había rozado su clítoris y lo rotaba a la dirección que se le antojase fascinado al escucharla chillar ahora.  
-¡Para! ¿Q-Qué estas...? ¡Aaah!- su interior se sentía cada vez más húmedo, esa era su señal. Poco a poco, comenzó a moverse. Su otra mano se aferró a ese perfecto trasero para trazar un ritmo placentero entre ambos. Los gritos de Ondine le decían cuanto disfrutaba o se sentía incomoda, y cuando la molestia pareció quedar atrás, el ritmo de las embestidas cambió así como su profundidad.  
-¡Ah!~ Kim... ¡Kim! ¡Sí!  
-Te sientes maravillosa... tan apretada, tan... hermosa.- sus dedos dejaron su clítoris y la tomó del hombro, acariciando con su pulgar el hueco entre este y su cuello.- Mi hermosa sirena...- se besaron una y otra vez ahogando sus jadeos y gemidos por igual. Sus gemidos comenzaron a ser más fuertes, las embestidas aumentaban o disminuían de ritmo pero fuese como fuese estaban por completo embriagados de placer.  
-Mi príncipe... más, soy tuya, más...- Kim sintió cómo su autocontrol se iba por la borda por esas palabras.  
Ella lo podía sentir, tan profundo, caliente y palpitante que cuando lo sintió crecer dentro de ella sus ojos se abrieron grandes, quedándose sin aliento un momento y sintiendo como esta vez el movimiento no reducía su velocidad, al contrario, aumentaba más, volviendo el agua turbia y Kim dirigiéndola a su completo antojo a punto de hacerla explotar.  
-¡Me partes! Kim... me partes, ¡me partes!- repetía sin cesar incapaz de pensar, su cuerpo era el que mandaba y deseaba con cada fibra de su ser todo lo que él le estaba dando. Su espalda se curvó ahogando un alarido al sentirlo golpear su interior y Kim hipnotizado por el rápido movimiento de sus senos tomó uno en la boca obteniendo otra sinfonía de gemidos de parte de su amada, pensando que su voz era de verdad el canto de una sirena que lo incitaba a todo. Las uñas de Ondine se clavaron en ese musculo masivo de su espalda y cuando el desquiciante ritmo alcanzó pleno auge, ella explotó, seguida de Kim que la apresó con fuerzas entre sus brazos y clavándose profundo en su interior llenándola de su esencia y haciéndola sentir hinchada y plena en sus brazos. Kim salió de ella y Ondine se recostó en su pecho, tan cansada, adolorida pero definitivamente satisfecha. Kim acarició su espalda con dulzura.  
-Ondine, lo siento, yo me he... corrido dentro.  
-Tomo la píldora desde hace tiempo. Así que no te preocupes.  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí... Kim, te amo tanto.  
-Yo también te amo, mi hermosa sirena.- ella sonrió feliz, ese era un San Valentín que no olvidaría nunca. Quiso descansar pero algo llamó su atención y miró a su novio no sabiendo que decir.  
-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó Kim avergonzado.- Pero el tenerte así... yo... ¡agh!- ella sonrió ampliamente.  
-Está bien. No pasa nada.  
-Sabes, podemos dejarlo aquí y aprovechar para descansar. Falta una hora para qué empiecen los fuegos artificiales en el puente, si nos damos prisa...- se calló al estremecerse cuando ella besó su cuello.  
-No hay prisa... ¿verdad?- su aliento golpeó su cuello.- El lugar está cerrado, nadie vendrá, y aun podemos hacer algo…- el corazón de Kim se detuvo un segundo ante esas palabras, y sus brazos se cerraron en torno a ella.

-Ondine…

-No hay prisa, ¿verdad?  
-C-Creo que no... y podemos seguir comiendo chocolate.

-Por supuesto.- contestó antes de besarse de forma apasionada…

Los fuegos artificiales estallaron esa noche cerca del Ponts de Arts y Nino miró su celular un tanto extrañado.  
-Ese Kim, con lo que me rogó que le hiciera lugar lo más cerca posible y ahora no contesta.- Alya se rió a lo bajo, entre tanto Adrien abrazaba a Marinette.  
-Tal vez se le hizo tarde y su teléfono se quedó sin batería, ya sabes cómo es.- justificó el rubio, pero Alya sonrió de lado.  
-O tal vez tiene cosas más interesantes que hacer con Ondine.  
-¡Alya!- le regañó apenada Marinette ya que ambas habían visto a Ondine entrar a la misma tienda que ellas habían estado momentos después.

Sin embargo, Alya no estaba alejada de lo que ocurría en esos momentos con la pareja. Ondine de espaldas en el suelo, sollozando y gimiendo al sentir como Kim perforaba su interior. Sus piernas estaban sobre sus hombros y cada embestida le quitaba el aliento. Sus rostros sonrojados, estaban tan cerca y Kim le quitó el último rastro de chocolate al atrapar sus labios en un demandante beso, envolviéndolos en un atronador orgasmo que los llevó a ver fuegos artificiales. Olvidándose del mundo, así como del ya casi terminado labial de chocolate que yacía cerca de ellos.

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Ahora mismo estaré tomando muchas vitaminas por la pérdida de sangre al escribir este one-shot. Gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSUTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
